The Potters
by Lightnings Pride
Summary: Intro inside. WARNING Fem Harry if you dont like dont read beta'd by Demonic Hope
1. Intro

**thanks to my amazing beta Demonic Hope!**

My family are everything to me. I am part of a large family. I am the youngest of six children, first there's jasmine (Muttya),Mena, Alex, Jamie, Dazy and Hayley (AKA. me!).

Muttya is really called Jasmine but nobody calls her that because she looked like one big mutt when she was born so Dad promptly nicknamed her Muttya (Mum would not officially name her that, and let's face it even dad was not stupid enough to argue with her).

Alex is just one big sports nut. Quidditch is all he thinks about! We don't see him much but for when he is grounded or the weather is too bad to fly!

Mena is my favorite sister! She loves chocolate and reading. She finds me books on my two favorite topics: horses and Greek mythology! She is always up for a chat and as the resident brainbox of the family help with my homework!

Jamie is actually James (yes, Dad was so self-centered he named his son after himself.) He likes Roman mythology so we have lots of fun comparing them! He is also the klutz of the family so is always supporting some sort of injury!

Dazy is one year older than me and absolutely brilliant! She spends her whole life doing pranks and getting into trouble! Her theme song is_"I Knew You Were Trouble"_ by Taylor Swift!

And then there's me Hayley Annie Potter. Horse obsessed person! I have my own horse Mobey! He is amazing! I love him to bits! I am gonna miss him like mad when I start Hogwarts this year. Hmm maybe I can fit him in my trunk…


	2. Chapter One

THANK YOU TO DEMONIC HOPE AND V.L. CRAWFORD! ok so If you wanna see what Muttya looks like then A friend of mine generously made this FANTASTIC Picture art/Princess-366610542 so thanks to Oklahoma Blessing

"HAYLEY ! GET OUT OF BED OR ELSE I WILL SET SNICH ON YOU!"

That's my little sister I'm yelling at. My name is Muttya Potter-well actually Jasmine but nobody calls me that. Dad said that when I was born I looked like one big mutt so I'm muttya. Everyone says that I am beautiful but let me tell you I would rather look like a mutt. I have inherited Mom's red hair but it is impossible to tame so I look like a lion! Dad's dead now and so is Mum so we live with our godfather and our honorary uncle Sirius and Remus. Sirius is very fun but when it's dangerous then its strict dad time! He's way to overprotective. Remus is a werewolf. DON'T TELL ANYONE! He is very strict but don't tell anyone that he still has a mischievous streak a mile long! Sirius, my parents and the traitor Peter Pettigrew (the reason my parents are dead) where best mates and they all became animagi to help Remus on the full moons! Sirius is a dog christened Padfoot, Mum and Dad where a stag and doe, Prongs and Reddoe and quite fittingly the traitor was a rat Wormtail.

Alright so I'm guessing that you wanna know why Mum and Dad are dead. I don't know that much but I will tell you what I know: when Hayley was born there was a prophecy made, it was about some kid of which Hayley fit the criteria having the power to get rid of this bloke called Voldemort or as my little sister Dazy renamed him "Mr. Mouldyshorts" and so it was down to Hayles or Nina Longbottom. Now my git of a potions professor went and told Mr. Mouldyshorts about the prophecy and Moldyshorts thought that it was Hayley and went after her. Mum was offered the chance to live, to stand aside but she refused and so to be anti-climactic here… he murdered her. Mouldy then turned to Hayley and tried to kill her but somehow it backfired on Mouldyshorts. The house blew up and all of us were lucky to have escaped with our lives even though we lost 3 members of our family that night. We were in the basement when it happened because Mum and Dad made it into a set of rooms for us so that we would be safe if he attacked us at night.

But Dazy had a twin-not that she knows it, and he had snuck up and when Dad got murdered he went out and asked Voldemort to "Wake Daddy up." Voldermort just killed him and continued up to Mum and Hayles and well you know the rest.

Then Uncle Sirius came. He had heard the explosion from his house about a street away from us so he came charging round to try and help. When he got there it was on fire...I can remember screaming...sobbing hysterically as we were pulled out of the wreckage of our home-of our lives as we had known it, refusing to let go of Hayley when I found out that she was alive. I still sometimes get nightmares about that night. We all do but me the most...I was 7 when it happened-old enough to know exactly what was going on but too young to be able to do anything about it.

Sorry I have to go now Sirius is calling me for breakfast! I had better pass you on to Mena now!

See you soon!


End file.
